


Inseparable

by Jeshere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Animals, Cussing, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, because jean, like one mention of Eren, y'know how he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeshere/pseuds/Jeshere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean likes cat's. Marco likes dog's. They try to find the right pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"But a dog would be perfect for us Jean!" Marco called out to him from the other room. 

The said man scoffed and rolled his eyes. "No a dog would NOT be perfect. They're so messy and shed EVERYWHERE and just- WE'RE NOT GETTING A DOG MARCO." Jean says, while pulling up his boots. "Now a cat. That's a great pet. All chill and shit. Just so mellow. They always do their own thing and don't need to much attention. Unless we get a kitten, then we're screwed." 

Marco laughs. "Cats shed just as much as dogs. And besides they need even more attention. They only like certain foods and toys. Dogs just pretty much like them all." Marco smiles and walks into the living room. Jean sighs and falls back against the couch. "Why is this so hard to decide? I like cats and you like dogs. We're literally fucking opposites."

Marco grins. "How about tomorrow me and you head down to the local animal shelter and look around? See if any of the animals strike our fancy." 

"Who the fuck uses "Strike our fancy" anymore? God Marco you're such a dork." Jean sighs. "But yeah whatever. But I swear to the fucking gods above if you ever try to get a snake-" 

"THAT WAS ONE TIME." Marco yells out. "Yeah and remember what happened? Y'know? I was bit and GOT POISONED AND ALMOST DIED." Jean snapped back. 

A look of hurt crossed over Marco's face. "......I know." He looks down. 

Jean sighs. "Come here you." He grabs Marco and pulls him into a tight hug. "I know you didn't mean to. I'm sorry for snapping okay. I just wish we could decide." 

"M-Me too. I want us to be happy with whatever pet we choose." Marco whispers into Jean's neck. "Do you think we'll find one?" 

 

Jean pulls back. "Of course we will! We'll find the best fucking pet. Something majestic as hell." Looking over at the clock, Jean cringes. "Fucking shit balls. I gotta head out now or i'll be late." He walks over to the door, pulling on his jacket. "I'll be home later okay?" 

Marco nods and kisses his cheek. "Make sure not to get into any fights this time okay?" Jean scowls. "It's not my fucking fault that Jeager keeps messing shit up all the time okay. Like how hard is it to copy papers? Jesus Christ." 

Marco pats his cheek. "Just try for me?" Jean nods and leans up for a kiss. Marco smiles happily pecking his lips. "Hurry home." Marco winks at him. Jean's face flushes red and he opens the door. "I-I'll try." He turns and head's out the door. "Oh!" He turns back to Marco. "We should probably inform the "rent lady" we'll be getting an animal. As much fun it would be watching her freak out, I seriously don't want to get kicked out." 

Marco nods. "I'll call he after lunch. Now go, before you're late." Jean grins. "Yes Sir!" He salutes Marco, turn on his heels and heads down the stairs. Marco sighs and rubs his face. "Going to be the death of me he is."


	2. Chapter 2

"JEAN LOOK AT THAT ONE!" Marco exclaims pointing at a small corgi. "He's just the cutest little thing-" He starts to coo at the animal. The Corgi, or Harry, tilted his head and barked. 

"Marco no. Seriously it just looks to..playful." Jean scrunched up his nose. "And it seriously smells out here. Can we go look at the cats now?" As Marco was about to answer him, he heard a little meow. "What." Marco turns around. "I didn't...no no. There's no cat's out here. There couldn't be." Going to turn back to Jean. "In a min-" "MEOW." 

Jean paused. "...Okay so you heard that right?" Marco nods. "Y-yeah." Standing and wiping off his knees, Marco look around. "Were did it come from.." Running a hand through his hair, Jean started to walk around. "I heard it from back here."

Marco follows him down the rows of dogs. "I mean maybe they left the door inside open?" Jean shakes his head. "No it was defiantly out here." Looking into cages, Jean stops in front of one. 

"What the fuck?" Jean stares down, his eyes finding a blonde dog and a black cat, cuddling. "This...this is weird man." As Marco looks around him his eyes widen. "Oh my gosh. Cute cute cute cute cute!" 

The cat's eyes open a some. It stares at them a bit more before climbing away from the dog, over to Marco. Marco squeals and holds out his hand. The cat stares at Marco's hand for a long time before bumping his head into Marco's hand. Smiling Marco happily pets the cat. 

Jean leans down, holding his hand out for the cat as well. The cat ignores Jean and continues to let Marco pet it. "What no fair. I wanna pet it too." Jean whines. "Why don't you call over the dog? Seems he wants attention as well."

Looking up, Jean finally notices the dog staring at him. "But-" "Go on Jean. It's only fair." Sighing Jean sticks his hand out for the dog. "Come on now you little shit." Perking up the animal trots over and licks Jean's hand. "What no don't do that-" The dog licks Jean's hand again and again. Huffing Jean pat's it's head. 

They stay like that for who know's how long, just petting the animal. 

"Um. Have you found anyone you like?" Looking up Jean and Marco see a girl, Christa, smiling down at them. "Oh shit Marco we forgot to look at more ani-" Looking down he notices Marco smiling. "I think we have ma'am. Is it alright if we adopt these two cuties? Together?" Marco asks.

The girl grins. "Of course! I've been waiting for someone to adopt them. No one seems to want too." Jean tilts his head. "Why not." 

"Well you see, people either want a dog OR a cat. Never both. And these two can't be separated. You see they were rescued together. All they had were each other. And ever since, if we tried to move one, the other would cry and cry until they came back." 

Eyes filled with tears Marco nodded. "That's amazing. Jean aren't they perfect for us?" Jean looked down at the two animals and nodded. "Yes, they are." Jean smiled. Christa grins. "Now if you two will follow me back to the front ill have you sign some paper work-" She turned back and walks off still explaining things.

Jean grabbed Marco's hand and kissed it. "I think we finally found the perfect pets." Nodding, Marco kisses Jean's head. "Me too. Now come on. Before she reprimands us." Marco laced his fingers with Jean's pulling him out the room. "Did we ever get their names?" Jean asked. "Oh yeah they had it written on a name card outside they cage." "And?" 

"The dog was Erwin and the cat was Levi." 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So yeah this is my first work on this site.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here--> rightintheanime


End file.
